What I Would Do
by LycoX
Summary: Scott and Stiles vent their frustrations about Jackson's doucheyness in a rather unique way.
**What I Would Do**

 **Disclaimer: A bit of random funny I thought up recently. Though it might seem a little disturbing. Set during season 2 after Jackson's placed the restraining order on the boys.**

* * *

It'd been two weeks since the restraining order went into effect and neither Scott or Stiles were all that happy about it. More so Scott as Jackson 'The Douchebag' Jackson had taken to being a complete asshole towards the two boys. Several times Scott had been forced to find alternate ways to get to his classes thanks to Jackson's being in the way and refusing to move and had been late because of all that. Scott and Stiles had to be removed from the Lacrosse team thanks to the terms of the restraining order. Something a majority of the team were split over in opinions about, along with a lot of the students in the high school. Allison had gone off on the jerk for doing it and outright told him she may as well be included on the restraining order but all he did was smile at her infuriatingly and suggest they go somewhere more private. Something that got him slapped for much to his annoyance but he had been quick to tuck tail and run the opposite way thanks to Victoria.

Allison's family had been informed of what happened, though the sex part of the whole thing between herself and Scott had been left out and the adults were considering what the next course of action would be concerning Jackson and his Kanima side. Though Chris and Victoria were mildly unhappy with the fact Scott and Allison had been on their own while watching over Jackson and it was clear both apparently needed better stamina when it came to staying awake the entire night. Gerard was rather surprised Scott had yet to do anything in retaliation to the foolish boy and Allison had reluctantly admitted that her supposed ex had made a remark to Stiles about letting Derek and his Pack do whatever they wanted to Jackson. An admission that surprised the older man since he didn't really think Scott had it in him to even consider that idea.

And finally, after two weeks of not being allowed around one another outside of school, the boys had been let off their grounding much to their relief. They had wound up eventually just walking around town instead of driving in the jeep, though as it got darker the two boys had regretted the idea but at least they were getting their exercise so that had to count for something at least. Allison and her parents had left town for the weekend for a reason that even she didn't know about and no one had a clue about where Gerard went off too. Though Stiles had joked that maybe the man went to Mexico for the great strip bars there. Something that made Scott a little green at the idea of an old man enjoying himself around scantily clad women.

"Yeah, thanks for that Stiles cause now I'm gonna have nightmares about that tonight." Muttered the young Wolf in disgust while his best friend just laughed.

"Better to have that then blinde rage about Jackson." Said Stiles after getting control of himself.

Scott frowned in annoyance at the mention of that douchebag and was privately happy about the fact neither Danny or Lydia was wanting much to do with him after he had come clean and told the two that Lydia's attacker had hypnotized him into being a threat. And it was why they had locked him up in a police van and so far they seemed to believe him thankfully enough. "Great, you had to go and mention him!"

Stiles put up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Crap, my bad man."

Waving it off with a hand, the two boys continued on their walk on the sidewalk, each lost in their own thoughts. Some more violent than others when a jingle could be heard, making the two look up and being taken by complete surprise at the fact it was none other then Kate Argent herself! "Hello boys! Nice work with Jackson by the way."

Her greeting and compliment completely threw the two off as they hadn't been expecting it considering her questionably stable mind. Something quite a few had been worried about ever since she thankfully survived Peter's claws that nicely left scars on her throat. Scars the woman rather liked and considered them as battle scars to be proud of. "Uhh… Thank you. I think." Spoke up Scott while Stiles looked around nervously.

She smiled at them and it was then that Stiles got curious about the brown bag in her hand. "So whatcha got there? Something that'll kill a Werewolf or solve our Kanima problem?"

Kate gave him a look that made him back up. "Kid, its not always about the hunt ya know?"

"Well with you its hard to tell." She smirked at the Wolf's best friend as he likely had a point there.

A sniff from Scott happened after that and he looked at her in surprise. "There's alcohol in that bag."

"Score one for the nose kiddo!" Praised the blonde as she started to walk towards her Suburban.

Stiles would be surprised by what Scott did next. "Hey Kate! I was wondering if you knew a way for a Werewolf to get drunk?" A look of surprise came from the woman after that before she started to wonder why Allison's lil Puppy was wanting to get drunk.

Despite what her niece told her family, she knew damned well the two kids were still seeing one another! And she didn't need to see proof of that to know it either as when teenagers are told not to do something they typically do it anyway and just hide it as best they can. Well… In her day anyway but she could never be too sure about most teenagers now a days. "Dude… What?"

Scott let out a sigh. "The past two weeks have sucked worse then anything else I've ever experienced aside from when my dad left us. And if there's a way to forget about it for a bit, I want to do it." Normally he was the straight arrow between him and his best friend but he was just so done with everything at that point.

Kate and Stiles looked at one another in surprise after hearing the Wolf speak in such a tired way. "Damn kid, that Jackson boy's really got to ya huh?"

A nod came from him and Kate thought about it for a few seconds before grinning. She knew it would very likely look bad on her if anyone ever found out but Hell she couldn't pass up a chance to see her Niece's Puppy drunk off his ass. "I'll even let you record the whole thing." Threw in Scott and Kate's eyes lit up in happiness while Stiles just gaped at his best friend in shock over that.

"You're on!" She told him happily and handed Stiles her bag before going back inside to get more alcohol as she was damned well going to get him as drunk as possible! His friend too for that matter!

An hour later would reveal that Kate did infact know of a way for Werewolves to get drunk and it'd been something that had been discovered by complete accident too for that matter. All you needed was a very low level amount of Wolfsbane to be added into your alcohol and you were good to go! Three drops was all that was needed really and Scott had later proclaimed Kate to be his second best friend. Something that had gotten a good chuckle out of the woman too. A laptop had been set up in the Argent garage that was currently recording them. Not being used to drinking, the alcohol plus the low level Wolfsbane drops had gotten the young Wolf drunk rather quickly much to Stiles and Kate's amusement. Though both had joined the young McCall in drinking so he wouldn't feel left out.

Kate knew though that if Derek especially ever found out he wouldn't be happy. But then again she didn't really care a great deal about what he thought since she was an independent woman thank you very much! She wasn't exactly sure what she'd be able to use the video as black mail material but she was sure something would come up eventually. "Youse guys… I hate not bein' you know… With Allison. Why can't her parents just lesh us beee?"

Thankfully Stiles was able to keep from saying anything that would likely somehow get back to the Argent parents, especially if they saw the video that was being recorded. It helped he had more experience with Alcohol then what Scott did. "I'm sorry Puppy, but them's the breaks. Maybe in time that might change." She told him apologetically as she didn't really give a damn about what her Niece and the Puppy did so long as he never broke the Code.

A Code her father had made her break and was even attempting to use what happened to her as a justification to do away with it entirely. But Chris and Victoria were refusing to have anything to do with it much to the older man's annoyance. Scott took a long drink from his bottle before setting it down and belched loudly, making his fellow drinkers start chuckling over it. "Nice one bro!"

Stiles went to fist bump him but Scott ended up missing entirely much to Kate's amusement. Thankfully he didn't fall out of his chair. "Ya know what I'd dew if Smacksin fas 'ere right now?"

The two looked at one another before looking back at him. "No, we don't buddy. What would that be?"

"I'd… Punch him. Right in da… Right in hish stoopid shmace!"

A nod came from Stiles as he could get behind that idea and even grinned when he thought of his own thing he'd do Jackson was with them right now. "If Jackson was here right now I would kick him in the balls." Kate whistled while Stiles took a long drink from his bottle.

"If Smacksin fas 'ere right now I'd kick heem 'ard in da ass."

 _Wow, kid's definitely angry with that little shit!_

Stiles slammed a hand down on the table, making his drunken buddy jump in surprise over it. "If Jackson Whittemore was here right now I'd throw a Hornet's nest at him."

"And how would you manage that one?"

"A bee suit!" Responded Stiles and Kate had to hand it to the kid for thinking up that one quickly.

Scott could be seen staring at his fingers and frowning at them as well. "What's the matter buddy?"

"Tryin' to 'ring out 'laws but not you know… Doin' it." A snort came from the only adult in the room as that wouldn't have made a lick of sense to anyone who didn't know what Scott was.

"Sounds like your control's gone to crap buddy."

A forlorn nod of agreement came from the drunken Wolf. "Would use 'laws to 'cratch up Smacksin's stoopid car."

"If Jackson was here right now I would tie him up to a chair and make him watch as something real heavy fell on his Porsche."

The boys downed their bottles of Jack Daniels and Scott motioned for another one and Kate was all too willing to oblige. But she made sure to first administer the three droplets of the low level Wolfsbane. He took a drink from it before setting it down and letting out another belch and Kate gave an appreciative whistle over it. "If Smacksin fas 'ere right now I'd mash hish head wit' da bottle."

"If Douche Jackson was here right now I'd freakin' break his Lacrosse stick in half."

"Uf Cracker fas 'ere right now I'd shove a 'Crosse ball shmingy fling uhh… hing? 'Eah, dat, up his ass."

"If Derek was right here now I would lick his ear." Broke in Kate who blinked in shock over that one.

She looked at the two boys before looking at her bottle of Jack Daniels. "Okay… I think maybe I'm drunk."

The boys looked at one another before looking at her and then back at one another again. Then without warning, both began to laugh over it and soon Kate was joining in. As Scott leaned back in his chair and making it tip backwards slightly while he laughed, a surprise visitor made his appearance. "What the Hell is going on here!?" Yelled out one Gerard Argent.

Which caused Scott to fall over completely with a groan that made Kate and Stiles laugh even more. Gerard just looked at the three drunken fools for a few moments before deciding that no, he didn't want to know. "You know what… Never mind. I'll just be elsewhere." Muttered the man and quickly went back into the main part of the house with no intention of giving thought to what he'd just seen as Chris could deal with that bit of malarkey.

Stiles thankfully was able to help Scott get back up and the three continued to drink away. At one point a very drunk Stiles would get the idea to publish the video to his Youtube account and then found himself a shelf to lay on that for some reason made a whole lot of noise when he did and promptly passed out. His posting of the video would cause one Hell of a mess of issues and would give Jackson serious consideration to his whole restraining order plan. The boys would find themselves grounded again for three weeks instead of two and Kate would have to serve a few weeks of community service in the process. The garage door being raised the next day would show a sight that Chris, Victoria, and Allison were definitely not expecting. As Scott was passed out on the table he and the others had been drinking at while Stiles was on the floor after having fallen off the shelf in his sleep and Kate was passed out on top of the washer and dryer.

The woman was also incoherently mumbling in her sleep and Chris was definitely not a happy man! Victoria just shook her head in exasperation while Allison was somewhat amused by the whole thing. Of course it certainly explained the few odd texts she'd gotten from Lydia and several others on the way home!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope there will have been much enjoyment for those of you who read this! I got the idea of the whole what I would do if insert name was here from an episode of George Lopez. And yeah, I know Kate is supposed to be dead in season 2 but I couldn't pass up the chance to have her be the reason the two got drunk since she probably wouldn't even really care about the more moral aspects of it. Course I could always be wrong with that.**


End file.
